Christmas Ruse
by Five seas
Summary: She wasn't looking forward to spending the holidays alone, until she found out that the unlikeliest person was willing to share them with her.


I don't own Kaleido Star!

* * *

Sometimes, she wanted to throw something at the wall and scream. If she didn't know her friends would probably consider her deranged, she would have done just that. But no, Sora Naegino was a cheerful, calm person, who never, ever blew up…well, most of the time.

After all, what were you supposed to do in her situation? Christmas was only 25 days away, December was just rolling about the corner, and with it, all the holiday cheer that came with it. It wouldn't be an exaggeration if you said that the month was spend with excitement over the holiday, and the build-up was always grandiose-the colorful decorations, the specials, the stores overflowing with different gifts….the snow, the candy canes, the smell of cinnamon and chocolate that assaulted your senses whenever you walked into a café….It was wonderful, magical, especially in America, where people actually had a reason for the holiday.

It was true-in Japan, the big event was New Year's Eve, and it wasn't exactly the same as in a Christian Country. Christmas was considered as a second Valentine's Day for most couples, a reason for stores to load with chocolates (the extra perk to it was that the girls didn't have to wait until White Day to get a reciprocating present from their boyfriends). Of course, none of this information helped her. In fact, it drew her attention more to her current dilemma.

This was the first time she would spend Christmas in Cape Mary. In the year before, she had managed to get off for a few days to fly home and celebrate with her family, and the year before that…well, she had been pretty much devastated by the World Festival to fully appreciate the moment. However, this time Kalos had arranged extra performances, both for their current show, "Winter's Tale" and the Kid's Stage, where they were performing the Nutcracker, and before she had realized it, there would be no time for her to go home.

Her parents understood, of course. They sounded perfectly fine on the phone and urged her to have fun with her friends, insisting that she needn't bother sending gifts and that they would gladly come see the show when they managed to get off work.

Too bad my friends aren't going to be with me for this, Sora thought sadly.

Now, if she had to be completely honest, they weren't leaving her. They all lived in the vicinity, and they had told her multiple times that she could visit them, that she was very welcome to spend Christmas and New Years with them, etc, etc. However, Sora was aware that this was a family holiday, and it meant that the families had to be together. Anna and her mother had been celebrating with her father again for three years now, and still they felt they needed to make up for the lost time. Mia wanted to see her grandmother every chance she had, and May missed her brothers like crazy, even though she often claimed they were a nuisance. Even Ken spoke with excitement about his family's Christmas traditions and the presents he would give his parents.

And this wasn't even the hardest part. No, Sora found her face close to falling when she listened to her friends making plans with their loved ones. Yuri and Layla, not particularly close with either of their families, planned a romantic getaway in the mountains. Skiing, booming fires…that sort of thing. Anna was invited to spend New Years with Dio, no doubt planning to party with the entire cast all night long, or slip away with her boyfriend to make love while the bell dropped from one year to another. Ken and May had argued about which one of their houses would host the party, and the boy had finally succumbed to his girlfriend's desires because, no matter how you saw it, there was no way the Robins' house would accommodate all of the Wong family.

To all of these occasions, she had been invited and she had dutifully refused, saying she had 'other plans'. Lying was something she wasn't used to do, but it stung less when she thought that her friends didn't need to see her unhappy on such a joyous occasion. She would definitely stick out, alone and abandoned all night.

Sora had always been good on keeping her emotions in check for her loved ones, but how would you feel if you were alone on the most….or second-to-first most lovey-dovey holiday to ever exist. She wasn't even thinking about Valentine's Day.

* * *

She smothered the wrinkles on her suit and smiled at the mirror, getting in the mood for her role in the Nutcracker, after dully noting that it was the last performance before the holidays came. The crew was buzzing with excitement over the incoming holiday, and if it wasn't for her conviction that it would be a success, she was a little afraid that they would hurry over with it. However, she had faith in them. The Stage was just as wonderful as ever and the idea of making everyone smile made her feel better immediately.

Sora walked out and immediately noticed the tall figure of Leon, her stage partner. He was never hard to miss, mind you, but he caught the eye easily in his military grab. This year, even he had been roped to play on both stages, and Sora was pretty sure she could elicit a confession that he enjoyed the kid's stage as much as she did by the time they were free to do whatever they wanted for Christmas.

Walking with him towards their stations, it suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't heard of his plans for the holidays. No surprise here, her imagination piped in morosely, Leon didn't talk much at all. Well…except with her, but even then he wasn't exactly Captain Articulation. Since there was still some time, she chose to make small talk, knowing that he, at least, wouldn't gush about holiday cheer and all that.

_Really, where did that come from? _

"So, Leon, are you looking forward to the holidays?" she asked cheerfully.

The silver-haired Pegasus gave her a blank look, blinking a few times and trying to understand what she had just said. Sora frowned-had she been speaking in Japanese again?

"Not particularly." He finally shrugged "I don't care very much for these things anymore."

"Oh!" Realization dawned on her and she blushed furiously "I'm so sorry!"

"What for?" He looked at her, but she kept blushing and looking down. Finally, she managed in a small voice.

"For asking such a silly question…for being inappropriate." The circus festival had been before New Years, of course. She should've noted that, but she didn't. And asking Leon if he was looking forward to Christmas when he had no-one to spend it with anymore! What had she been thinking? Not only did he have no family, but he had lost it so close to the 25th.

She suddenly felt like a complete idiot for…well, everything. Here she was, moping because she hadn't formed any intimate ties with anybody here so that she wouldn't be alone on New Years, when Leon had been all alone from the start and had barely showed any emotion on the matter. It was sad, and it also made her feel ashamed, because while she was alone, her family wasn't too far away. She could call or write a letter to say how much she loves them. Leon didn't have this opportunity.

His sigh brought her back from her brooding and she looked up to see him roll his eyes. "I am not a child, Sora. There is no need for people to be careful with their words around me, trying not to hurt me. I've avoided pity all my life, and I would certainly not like you feel any for me now."

"That's not it." she sighed "It's just that…I was mean, trying to make myself feel better for being alone too."

He gave her a quizzical stare. Quite a justified one, too, she thought. She was always surrounded by her friends, always laughing and always in a good mood. Saying that Sora Naegino was alone was like saying that Leon Oswald was always with someone. It was difficult to digest and almost impossible to believe.

Strangely enough, he seemed to understand what she was talking about: "You're not going to spend it with anyone? I would've thought they invited you at every party."

"Didn't they invite you?" she asked, suddenly feeling mad that her friends still found it hard to talk to Leon. Yes, the man was intimidating, but not that much, for Christ's sake! She actually found him somehow adorable when he wasn't scowling.

Leon just shrugged: "They did, of course, but there was little point of me going. They would feel uncomfortable because they wouldn't make conversation with me, and I don't want them to force themselves for politeness' sake. I could manage very well on my own."

"Yeah…I guess that's why I declined too."

"Do you think you'll be fine on your own?" he asked, cautious

"Of course." She beamed.

And somehow, though his words hadn't been all that convincing, she found an optimism that helped her be her radiant self throughout the performance. Leon, right next to her, seemed to get caught up in the spirit and even managed to smile a little when his fans swarmed in, begging for autographs.

However, fate had chosen to test her newly found conviction by having her friends ask her a few hundred times if she was really sure she didn't want to come to their parties…just to be on the safe side, you know. It was no wonder her face hurt when she released her aching muscles. And the actual event hadn't even come.

* * *

Sora did consider calling Leon to see if he was up for any company on Christmas Eve. She did know it was generally a family holiday, but since they both had none…well, if you considered distance a problematic factor, it didn't seen so far off the mark. Besides, everyone who worked at The Stage were family, and who was more family than two people who happened to be partners, and the top performers no less. It felt wrong that they would be alone on this lovely holiday.

Unfortunately, there were one-too-many setbacks for her plan and she ultimately decided against it. First and most importantly-Leon was a very secretive person, very quiet and aloof. He'd made it perfectly clear that he didn't want pity, and she would have a hard time convincing him of the contrary if she showed up on his doorstep unexpectedly, and even with that, he wouldn't believe her reasoning. Second, she wasn't even Christian, so she wasn't sure she could bring this so called Spirit of Christmas out on her own. And third…she didn't even know his number, let alone where he lived.

Shame on her! How could she possibly have worked side by side with this, very handsome, man without even knowing basic things about him? She had obviously been taking him for granted, having once attained his acknowledgement, but Sora didn't think so. She had always been happy to be in Leon's company, and she tried often to bring him in the conversation when he was dragged with the entire crew out somewhere. She even had this silly little crush on him (who _didn't_), but his reserved behavior had always discouraged its turning into something more.

The latter was probably the reason she didn't even know his address. And she had never really had a reason to ask him for it either. Leon never got sick. If he ever caught a chill, he drank a glass of lemon juice and an aspirin and was as good as new in the morning. And his problems never seemed to encumber him in such a way he would need help.

So here she was, drinking tea and watching Christmas specials. Sarah had left her the keys to the dorms, which she now had to herself, and she cheered herself up with the thought that she could go rummage through May's dresser if she got too bored. And then, suddenly, there was a loud, distinct knock on the door…

Sora blinked, standing up and walking to the table wondering if she should open. Could it be Sarah? Or any of her friends, coming to check up on her? She could pretend she had gone out…but then how would she explain that she left the dorms open? While she was contemplating, she moved gently to look through the peephole just as the person on the other side of the door decided to knock again, and by god was he strong because the door almost fell out of its hinges. Yes, a he, because she caught a glimpse of silver hair…right before the door nearly broke her nose.

"Ouch! Ok, ok, I'm opening!" she whined, turning the key and peeking out. Sure enough, there was her partner, all 1.90 meters of handsome, curios man.

"Did I do something?" he asked

"No, it's fine." She assured him, grinning weakly "What are you doing here?"

"You're spending Christmas alone. Right?" Leon's eyebrow quirked, wondering probably if her plans had changed. She flushed and quickly said:

"Yes, I am, but you needn't worry, I'm fine…"

"Get dressed." The command, spoken in that very same voice he used when he felt like torturing people at practice, left no doubt about his actions should she fail to comply. Still…

"Leon-san, where are we going?" she asked while she shrugged into her coat in haste. "It's not like you to…umm…"

"I'm not talking you training into the sea, Sora…" he paused, pretending to think about it "…not until the ocean is warm enough. Come along."

She didn't ask and he didn't offer any explanations. He waited for her lock up the dorms, before maneuvering her into his car and driving through the brightly lit, cheerful streets.

* * *

Sora was a little more than surprised when they pulled over in front of a little church. Stunned, she waited for Leon to open the passenger door for her and helped her out, not saying a word, staring at the building in front of them. She'd been in such places a handful of times, but she had always been surprised by the…serenity they offered. She looked at him, wondering why had he chosen to bring her here.

Instead of answering the obvious question, Leon decided to act impulsively and took her hand, leading her inside. Sora took her time to look around at the rose windows and fresques before she realized that the church was almost full of people.

"Midnight Mass." Leon whispered in her ear. He showed her how to cross herself and they hurried to sit in a bench at the back.

They barely spoke, safe for the explanations Leon gave her while the service was going on. Surprisingly, she didn't need them all that much. She barely understood what they were saying, yet the spirit was there. It was calm, it was beautiful, and it brought people together. Somehow, it reminded her of the spirit of the Stage, the way that it made people smile and share the moment. Whenever she looked at Leon, though, she was surprised to find him either looking at her or staring at the distance.

It wasn't until the service was over and they let themselves out that she spoke: "Now I think I know what Dickens was writing about. Thank you very much for bringing me here, Leon." Sora smiled at him, and he just shrugged.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He said, letting out one of his rare smiles

"Do you often come here?" as if it was an unspoken agreement, instead of taking the car, they decided to stroll down the street, towards the pier.

"Not quite." Leon appeared slightly embarrassed "I'm afraid I'm not a very religious man, Sora. Though Sophie liked us to go on some occasions. I suppose it's because the atmosphere was so much like the stage she wanted to act on."

"I'm sorry you were alone for so long." Sora mumbled "It must've been hard."

"It's fine." He sighed. They had reached the seaside, and he paused enough to lean on the railing. Sora did the same, and for a while both regarded the scenery in contemplative silence. The ocean was roaring, breaking into the rocks, white foam flying towards the starry night sky. The moon, for once, wasn't a lonely rock on the horizon, but rather looked like a hostess that had accepted many guests and was enjoying a good party.

Sora smiled, breathing in the air, a mixture of the salty sea and the freshness of winter. The weather in Cape Mary was always warm, never really permitting any snow, but she enjoyed the mild winter more than she wanted to admit. Looking at Leon, she was pleased to see him, eyes closed, a tiny smile plastered on his face. He looked peaceful, serene…almost jaded enough for her to be able to reach over and touch him without being afraid to be hurt. His scarf came undone, and she reached over to tuck it back in. "Sora…" he whispered with his eyes closed

"Yes?" she squeaked

"Why did you choose to spend the holidays alone?" Leon finally looked at her. She just sighed and fixed his scarf, considering her reply

"Well…" she finally began "It's not like I'm supposed to celebrate it. I know everybody wants to be with their loved ones, and it's more or less a little like Valentine's Day, so I don't want to interfere."

"Valentine's Day, huh?" Leon mused, his eyes fixed on her "Really?"

"Yeah. I even think Anna and Dio are…" Sora shut her mouth quickly and blushed "They're very happy together." She whispered in a small voice.

Leon considered her for a moment before reaching over to cut her chin and turn her so that she could look at him. "Sora…why didn't you go home?"

Please, please don't look at me like that, she begged in her mind, trying hard to blink the tears away. It was so hard keeping her feelings at bay when he was so close…it was almost as if she could delude herself that he could be hers someday.

But it was silly. For all the two years she had known him Leon had never been anything less than unreachable. He'd always been far away, he'd kept himself at bay…and yet he was so close now, so wonderfully close, she could probably pull him down over her if she grabbed the lapels of his jacket. Though he probably wouldn't appreciate that….

Why would he be with her, though? Finally gathering the guts to look up, she noticed him watching her with that peculiar expression of his…it was the same as that time he dragged her into the stage and forced her to perform. Oh, the embarrassment…but he had looked so determined. He looked pretty set on something now too, only she couldn't quite pinpoint it.

And then it hit her…the idea was incredible and downright dangerous, but she found herself ready to ask…

"Leon…umm…why do people hang mistletoe at Christmas?" She asked

Realization dawned on him quickly, and to her surprise, he actually let a charming smile "Do you need us to find one so that I can demonstrate?"

Cheeky. "No, I don't think so." Her breath hitched when he bent and cupped her face between his hands.

"Well then, it's a very simple process." Leon said, closing the distance until there was a hair's breath away from their lips. Then, slowly, he moved to kiss her, joining their lips slowly, gently. It was sweet and it was nice and it turned her head 180 degrees. Her lips opened on their own accord, mimicking his movements, as her hands fisted at the lapels of his jacket. Leon, not needing any more encouragement, wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and perching her on the railing. The sensation was so incredible that for a moment she felt like she had lost herself.

As if it was some funny trick of Fate (or a romance-craving author, who knows), they pulled back just as the bell tolled midnight. Surprised, deranged, and slightly unstable, she looked at him as she was holding onto his shoulders. He looked expectant, worried even, and she realized that she had yet to say something. Feeling slightly silly, she whispered:

"Merry Christmas, Leon." And let out a smile.

He stared at her for one…two…three seconds, before the corner of his mouth turned and he, looking relieved as hell, replied.

"Merry Christmas, Sora."

* * *

**A/N-Happy birthday, royalbk! Though I think I said it more than once! ;)**


End file.
